


Dean Winchester and Castiel, an Angel of the Lord: A Romance in Haiku

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wank!Haiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester and Castiel, an Angel of the Lord: A Romance in Haiku

Pulled from perdition  
Dean looks into bright blue eyes  
It feels like free fall

 _Show him some respect_  
Dean snorts into his cold beer  
Junkless ass angel

Angels are all dicks  
His mind goes to Castiel  
Not quite all of them

Alone on a bench  
He watches children playing  
A hand covers his

Sam keeps watching Dean  
Dean keeps watching the angel  
Sam knows something's up

Lips press against his  
Gone in a flutter of wings  
Dean jerks off alone

The Impala parks  
Dean reaches out in the night  
And Cas reaches back

Choose, they say, choose now  
He gives up Heaven for Dean  
He doesn't look back

Lucifer is gone  
It ends in a cloud of ash  
And Dean's hand in Cas's

Falling to the bed  
They forget to lock the door  
Sam is scarred for life

Sam stands up for Dean  
Bobby stands for Castiel  
 _Yes,_ is all they need


End file.
